Pink
by Kenma.Hq
Summary: Sakura has a new mission. Recollect some medicinal herbs to amplify the hospital stock, easy no? but what would happen if she has to travel to other dimension in order to complete her mission and found something more interesting than boring herbs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or Dbz. **

**Thanks for readings!**

The kunoichi stared at the blonde woman in front of her with a confused expression.

-Sakura, are you paying me attention?- The blonde asked raising a perfect manicured eyebrow making the teenager gasped in surprise.

-Hai tsunade sama. I just space out for a moment.

-oh, I see. Then, tell me what was I saying- Tsunade said in an amused tone.

Great, now she has to pretended she didn't zoom out the whole meeting because her lack of sleep. Why she has to stay until 3 am reading a stupid scroll.

And to put the cherry on top her schedule wasn't the most relaxing one. Probably because of her training and the hospital schedule. Not that she was complaining, since the _bastard_ departure and naruto leaving again with Jiraiya she started to train with neji and sometimes spar with her former sensei almost everyday, by noon she ate lunch and then headed to the hospital to heal as many a she could, help the nurses with whatever she could and finally practice some taijutsu with Gai and Lee. And to finish her exhausting routine she ate dinner at ichiraku and arrived home by midnight take a shower go to bed and start the same routine all over again the next day.

This has been her routine for 3 years and she was proud to say it was worth it.

-It was something about a mission..?- She trailed off a little unsure

-That's obvious. I mean, if you know what the mission is about

-Oh that… I honestly don't know- Sakura admitted blushing the same shade of her hair.

Tsunade waved a hand at her shrugging of her attitude and began to speak again. This time she listened carefully all the words that left the hokage mouth.

-This mission has no ranking, since is not that dangerous to be classified as S and not that easy to be a simple B. The scroll a give you yesterday, did you read it?

-Hai, it was something about travel to other dimension through a special seal created by the first.

-That's correct. The first created it, but he never used it. He died too soon to actually do it. So he inherited me this scroll, well to all the hokages but that's not the point. This jutsu requires a enormous amount of chakra I know you disposed of, a great acknowledge of medicinal herbs and obviously being capable of defend herself. So I think a little bit a ask shizune to bring the perfect kunoichi for this job.

-I think I understand why you summoned me. - I want you to travel to other dimension in order to find new medicinal herbs and anything that could help us to improve in the medicinal field.

-That's mean Konoha would have the best medical attention in all the nations.

Tsunade nodded and asked a final question.

-Do you accept?

-Yes. When I'm leaving

-Immediately, go home and pack. Don't worry about your family I'll tell them you are on a mission.

The pink haired girl nodded and disappeared in a swirl of sakura petals and leaves.

(…)

Sakura opened one scroll do a hand sign and sealed her clothes along with her personal stuff. The second one was full of medical scroll and book, only because she needed something to not get bored, and finally the last scroll were only weapons, courtesy of tenten.

Once again Sakura knocked the hokage's office door for the second times this day and waited until her shishou allowed her to come in.

-Are you ready? The blonde asked and waited until sakura nodded to continue whit her speak.

-This mission has no particular time limit, since I don't know myself how much it would take to gather all the information, so take your time, be careful Sakura and remember to have some fun too!- Tsunade finishes in a happy tone.

I turned my head to the right and found the guilty object. Sake, i shook my head inwardly, shishou never learn doesn't matter how many times shizune hide it, she always found them. Sometimes I think tsunade has some sort of six sense for sake or a sake radar, that would be pretty awesome. Oh crap I spaces out again.

Too late, the last thing she remembered was feeling dizzy and want to vomit her breakfast, she fell like if she was drunk, that's funny because she didn't drink nothing besides orange juice in the morning, perhaps is the jutsu. It has to be that, this feeling wasn't normal.

-Good Luck!

She heard tsunade said.

And then all she saw was black.

**Hello! this is my first fanfiction i hope you like it, sorry for any mistakes. reviews are welcome!**


	2. weird people

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or naruto**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I'm glad you liked the first chapter (:**

**I'll try my best to upload at least two chapters per week**

-Grandma! There's a pretty lady here. Shh… I think she's asleep.

She heard a kid voice. Probably a girl, and by the way she pronounces the words she shouldn't be older than five. She heard more voices, one being another woman and the other a man. They were talking about her. Tsk, she was just right here, they shouldn't talk like if she was invisible.

-Chichi help me out here. She is not as light as she seems.

Did he just call her fat? Oh this guy was so dead, he better enjoy his last minutes.

This man just won her hate in least than five minutes. He broke Naruto's record pretty impressive. He deserves a gold medal.

And why she couldn't move, is this another effect of the jutsu?. Tsunade should put some warnings in the scrolls

-Do you think she is dead?

-No, I think she's just tired.

Hnm, no! She was under the effect of a very weird jutsu, nor dead or tired.

Sakura tried speaking but her throat feels so dry that she decides to shut up for now. Maybe later she will scream as much as she desires, but now the only thing she cared about was who the fuck were these people, and more important; are they enemies or allies?.

The only thing she could do was play nice until all her questions were answered.

How much time has passed since her arrival? Tsunade would worry if she dint sent any report of her situation. It would be better is she get up, thanks these people for their help and leave as fast a she can. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.

* * *

-Oh you're finally awake. We thought you were going to sleep for other 3 days. - Said a man whit an weird helmet with horns? Maybe this is the guy who called her fat, well he didn't look like a bad person. But it wouldn't be wise to let her guard down only because his appearance.

She cleared her throat and tried to speak again but she stopped because of how raspy it feels.

Sakura feel a comforting hand in her shoulder and relaxed a little bit. The woman handed her a glass of water and introduced herself a Chichi the owner of the house.

-Where am I?

-You are in mount paozu. My grandchild Pan found you near the river, can you explain why you were there?

-I don't know.

That wasn't a lie; honestly she didn't remembered how she ended there in the first place. Her last memory was being in the office with Tsunade her speech and her last words "Good Luck". Nothing important.

Chichi's expression was one of pity. She approached the younger woman slowly like trying not to scare her away. She hold both of her hand in her own and whisper something that sound like an apology. She shook her head in denial.

-Chichi-san, it's okay. I don't have amnesia; I just don't know how I ended up there.

-So your family must be looking for you. We better tell the police, I'm sure they can help you.

-I don't have any family in the zone, I'm traveler.

Another lie, if she keeps going like this her nose would be bigger than Pinocchio's.

-Then you can stay with us!

Sakura was now gazing into two black orbs. A little girl with an orange obi. She was sure she was Chichi grandchild.

-Are you Pan?-Sakura asked in a soft voice.

The little girl nodded with flushed cheeks.

-Thank you very much for helping me.

Now pan cheeks were even Reeder. What an adorable girl she is.

-We never asked you your name- Chichi said with a smile.

-I'm Sakura.

-What a beautiful name! It suits you perfectly. By the way I'm Chichi's father, Ox-king!

-Nice to meet you all. And thank you for letting me stay here. I promise I'll pay you back as soon as I can.

-No need for that, now go to take a shower. Dinner will be ready soon.

* * *

For the first time in her whole life she was glad she didn't have her jounin uniform on. She didn't need another round of questions about her particular clothes. Sakura combs her pink locks with her fingers, only because she was too lazy to open the scroll with her personal items and she needed to fix the disaster her hair was at the moment.

Sakura nodded to herself in approval of her new look. Black was definitely her color.

With her hair in a ponytail and dressed in a regular black t-shirt and s black jounin pants Sakura make her way to the dinning room and sat next to pan and in front of Chichi's father.

-So sakura, tell me, how old are you? You look to young for being older than Gotens.

-I'm 19, but who is Gotens? - Sakura asked confused.

-Gotens is my younger son, and older son is Gohan, Pan Father.

Sakura nodded, not actually sure about how to answer properly to chichi statement.

-Much to my disappointment he and gohan are training with Goku. -The woman finishes with a sigh.

-Training?

Now she was more interested in this dimension.

-My Grandpa is the strongest man in the universe! - Little pan shouted in a proud tone.

-I would love to spare with him sometime- sakura muttered to herself.

But Chichi's ear caught this information and she didn't skip a beat to say her opinion about people who spend their life being rebels and fighting all day making sakura smile. Perhaps this mission would be more entertaining than she actually though.


End file.
